


Wasted Afternoon

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cum Play, Date Nights, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Getting high, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Surprises, coughing fit, handjobs, lazy afternoons, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Wasted Afternoon

Working long, dedicated hours every single day did not stop ambitious people from attempting such a difficult feat of making up for lost time around an enjoyable career, so designated days to relax had been installed for once a month by the best friends turned couple. Usually they laid lazily in bed half-clothed cuddling with each other and three feline companions and dosing off in intervals and only leaving the comforting confines for necessities, an exception being made when the older one stated that he wanted to try a different approach at spending undocumented amounts of free time. 

Waiting for a few hours curled on the couch with a black tomcat sitting in his lap as chin scratches were given, Murr could not help checking a mostly silent phone whenever a sudden sound went off. He tried not to be the type to worry, yet such a natural reaction could not be helped, “Wonder where your daddy is, Ben. D’you know?”

“Don’t think he’s gonna tell ya, got a knack for keeping secrets,” a gruff voice spoke up in answer as the front door was nudged open with a widened hip since both arms were full, “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting so long, sorry baby.”

“I might be willing to forgive you, but I dunno for sure.”

“Oh?” Brian asked in an air of pretend innocence, chuckling at a slight pout from the other before their lips melded together for a long moment, “That better?”

“Much. What’s with all the goodies ya brought back?”

“That’s part of the surprise.”

“But Bri, I _need_ to know, you’ve been keeping me waiting for hours!” 

“A few more minutes won’t kill you.”

“Why are you being so mean?”

“Hey now, is that any way to talk to your loving boyfriend? Bought some groceries and extra stuff for the evenin’ I have planned, just wanna treat you right is all.”

“Fine…” Murr grumbled grumpily as the pet playfully pounced onto a sibling before both followed their parent into the kitchen to mewl for food, “Can I have a hint at least?”

“No sir, wanna get your honest reaction.””

“That doesn’t sound promising…”

“Sounds like you don’t trust me, I’m hurt by that.”

“’Course I do, babe, I just… Don’t like not knowing when it comes to us even if it doesn’t really matter. Silly, huh?”

“Not at all,” he responded from above rustling of a large bag of Meow Mix clinking against a porcelain bowl, returning with a few boxes of snack cakes and bags of chips, the pile of junk taking up a wooden coffee table, a plastic sack filled with leaves left in the center, “I’ve heard mention of how much you’ve wanted to try this stuff, figured we could do it together.”

“Get high as a couple?”

“Exactly! C’mon, it’s the perfect solution to how high strung you’ve been lately..” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It’ll help you loosen up, Jamie,” he stated matter-of-factly as all twenty fingers twined together, a small smooch given to the back of both palms to provide an air of comfort to soothe a sensitive soul prone to easily panicking, “We’ll start slow if you wanna.” 

Hesitantly, an affirming nod was given since curiosity outweighed wanting to resume regular routines; there was a constant fear of falling victim to a stale relationship that would fall apart even though they were committed fully to each other. Constant contact disconnected, the balding man watched as kush was packed into thin paper before being rolled up tightly, a ‘come here’ motion given as a long, fluid drag was taken seconds after the tip was lit ablaze. Leaning forward, lips locked as tongues battled for dominance, breathing in the smoky musk as it was transferred between them, whiskey irises watering while holding in oxygen for far too long.

“Easy does it, love. Don’t wanna be stoned outta your mind on the first try.”

“You make it look so easy though…” Murr whimpered weakly between relentless coughs, “Don’t wanna disappoint you.”

“Comes with practice. You think I could hit a bong without hacking up half my lung?” 

“Dunno, that mouth of yours is pretty talented.”

“’Course you’d say that, dork… Here, try taking a hit on your own.”

Nimble appendages curled around the stuffed length, a shaky sip was taken as a familiar scent wafted in the air when he realized it was a part of Brian’s body as much as the numerous amounts of hats worn on a daily basis. That fact alone was enough to give a small crest of confidence to swell within a narrow chest combined with a deep inhale released almost automatically when he was instructed by the expert.

“Atta boy! How’d ya feel so far?”

“Kind of light-headed, but it’s dull.”

“It gets better,” Brian responded with a slight smirk, plastic popping open as a handful of chips were chewed noisily as his significant other took another experimental toke, “Gettin’ the hang of it?”

“Kinda. Shouldn’t be as nervous as I was when we made love for the first time…”

“Eh, it’s to be expected when you’re around a professional both times.”

“Do ya have to remind me? Surprised we got far, my little virgin ass was sore for days.”

“Oops?” Q quipped, bushy brows wagging in a cocky manner as a loose laugh punctuated the atmosphere around them prior to light pecks being exchanged in succession until passion increased, thin arms wrapped securely around a thick neck to anchor him in place while tented fabric rubbed against a covered thigh teasingly, “Mmm, Murray… Didn’t waste any time gettin’ down to business.”

“Got a problem with that?”

“Nope, I prefer it this way…”

Lost in a lust filled haze, the two took every opportunity available to tantalizingly touch inches of slowly revealed skin as layers of clothing were strewn along the living room carpet until one was left in a pair of boxers as the other remained exposed to a chilly temperature that only helped a neglected cock stand at attention.

“Looks like someone’s excited. Want some help with that?”

“Thought you’d never ask… Better hurry, or I’ll beat you to it.”

“Not on my watch, gonna treat you right on such a special night,” the older one stated matter-of-factly, fist forming around the perky piece of flesh as steady pumps were put into place, “Hard to believe we met all those years ago today.”

“Time flies, so does my heart.”

“Dork…”

Twin snickers slipped out and turned into moans as a leaking tip traced the inner seam of curved knuckles, seed spreading between tiny cracks in response to a slightly calloused thumb pad pressing into the slit of skin, “Fuck, Bri…”

“Later, sweetheart, I don’t have enough energy right now,” the man in question commented, attention averted for a moment to sneak the shortened stub away after another pull of the substance was taken, the husk burning out in a nearby ashtray, “Last thing you need is a green out, nothin’ nastier than barfing afterwards.”

“No fair!” 

“Sue me for tryin’ to protect the love of my life.”

“Aww, you love me? How embarrassing.”

“We’re months away from getting married.”

“Still…” Murr mused with a chipper chuckle, gasping gently as a surge of heat filled a taut stomach, trembling like a windblown leaf pinned under a fallen branch, “Not gonna last much longer…”

“That’s fine, give into that feeling. Love seein’ you come undone, gets my motor running.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that for later, I- oh fuck, B-Bri!”

“That’s right, say my name.”

Panting harshly as a cupped palm was filled to the brim with a heavy load unleashed, a sleepy smile painted kiss-bruised lips as his fiancé hovered inches above as another member was brought out through a slightly stained crotch hole, ropes of white shooting in succession against a firm stomach when the mess made spread between both bodies when he collapsed with a low grunt.

“Damn…” the younger one sighed out contently, short-kept fingernails combing through sweaty strands of chestnut hair, snuggling impossibly close as a quilt covered their midriffs, “Never knew an orgasm could feel better than ever.”

“Oh, just wait ‘til we sober up. Gonna make you feel even better, my lil ferret.” 

“Always do, I’m the luckiest guy in the whole world,” Murr remarked, noses nuzzling together in an Eskimo kiss, “Fuck, do I love you…”

“Right back at ya, more than anything.” 

“Except the cats, right?”

“Well… It’s a different kinda love, no one I’d rather share fatherhood with than you,” he reasoned, a chortle of air blown out of thick nostrils as a splotchy black and white figure found a way to curl close to her newly obtained parent, for she had taken a liking to him upon meeting for the first time, “Ain’t that right, Brook?”


End file.
